


No really, Puppies Everywhere!

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light Omegaverse, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Sex, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Red doesn't know why Razz wants to suddenly make pups with him, but he sure doesn't mind.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No really, Puppies Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lyco!!! I took the liberty of extending off the end of Puppies Everywhere! to write some fun smut with Red and Razz conceiving, as well! I hope you enjoy it. <3 I always have so much fun brainstorming with you and working with your boys. <3

“Um, wh—what’s going on?” Red whimpered as Razz dragged him past a worried looking Slim, up the stairs, and into the alpha’s bedroom. Red was always up for a bit of fun, but Razz seemed mad. Razz always seemed mad, and that was usually fun for Red, too, but this time something seemed to have really upset him. He had been talking to Slim when Red walked into the house. Red did want to know, but he regretted asking. 

“We,” Razz growled as he slammed the door, then slammed Red up against said door, “are having pups.”

“Y—your pregnant?” Red yelped, his tail wagging against the door. He didn’t know that Razz had been trying. He could have—

“No, I’m not,” Razz replied tersely and flicked Red’s shorts over his crests so they slid to the floor. 

Oh. 

His ears folded, and he tilted his skull back to give his neck to Razz. The alpha nipped it, his hand cupping Red’s pelvis and rubbing impatiently. Red shivered, the overt display of dominance heating his bones pleasantly. He tested pushing himself away from the door, his processes were rubbing against it painfully, but Razz just shoved him back into it. Red grunted, flushing. That was hot.

Razz moved his hand so he could switch to grinding against Red. When had he gotten his pants open? Red whined and tried to thrust forward into the pressure, but it still didn’t work. His magic swelled along the front of his pelvis, demanding, but unable to form with Razz pressed against him. 

“Pl—please!” he begged, his voice taking on a rough growl out of desperation. Razz’s ears tilted forward in warning. Red hit his skull on the door trying to submit as quickly as possible, so he was dazed when Razz dragged him away from the door and threw him on the bed. Red whined and groaned, disoriented as he was suddenly on his back, but also relieved that his cock could form. It stood tall and ready, weeping with need.

Razz moved with impressive efficiency, even for the demanding alpha. He stepped out of his boots and kicked off his pants in record time. Red couldn’t help but notice how bushy Razz’s tail was, or how it wagged very slightly. Whatever was driving this urgency, Razz did want to have pups. With Red. Flushed with pride, Red positioned himself so that, when Razz climbed onto the bed, it was a simple matter for Razz to straddle him. 

“You've got the idea,” Razz sniffed, grabbing Red’s cock and rubbing his pussy against the tip. “Now, give me your soul.” 

“My soul?” Red froze. Even if it was a demand from his alpha, self preservation made Red freeze. 

“Yes,” Razz held out his other hand. “How else do you expect me to conceive?”

“Oh!” Red laughed, with a big sigh of relief. Right. Even though he still had a hint of nerves, he pulled his soul out and offered it to Razz. The way the light from it hit the alpha’s face made it seem softer for a moment. Then Razz dispelled any such fantasies by nipping the soul. 

“Ah! Aa-ah!” Red gasped, arching up. Razz met him, sliding down and taking him to the hilt in one smooth motion. Some small part of Red’s mind appreciated how slick and warm Razz was, but the majority was occupied with bright and almost painful pleasure. So much was happening, and Razz didn’t give him any chance to catch up. The alpha wolf began to bounce himself, sliding up and down Red’s shaft while moaning. Red’s soul sparkled in his grip, excited. 

It grew more so when Razz paused to tap his own chest and draw out his purple soul. Awe gripped Red. Razz’s soul was as clear and strong as his convictions. Next to it, Red’s soul barely seemed to shine. Without losing his rhythm, Razz took the two souls and pressed them together. 

"R--RAZZ!" Red yelled. Even with as loud as he was, Razz's moan came through clearlly. He reached down and dragged his shirt up in time for Red to see his magic finish making a slightly floppy sack of magic connected to his pussy. That was where their puppies were going to form. The reality of what they were doing struck Red. He whimpered, but Razz was already bouncing again, their magic rubbing while their souls pressed together. Red liked how it felt, and quickly he lost track of his fears about being a good enough monster to help Razz raise them. Not that Razz needed help, but Red wanted to. 

They whimpered and whined, Razz growling whenever he felt like they weren't going fast enough and pushing himself up quicker, only to repeat it a moment later. Red thrust up to meet him when he could, Razz's downwards motion pressing him back to the bed in a way that was nicely dominating. Red kept giving Razz his neck as they fucked, hoping for some nips, but Razz was too distracted. 

"I'm... I'm gonna..." Red gasped. He knew better than to cum in Razz without warning. Razz paused for one second, tense, and then he was leaning over Red, one arm braced next to Red's skull while the other pressed their souls into Red's chest. From this position, Razz could merely hump Red, the motion of his pussy over Red's cock smaller, without the risk of pulling off entirely. His pussy squeezed at Red, as though it wanted to milk the cum right out of him. Well, as Razz knew, that shit worked on Red. Before he knew it, his cock began to swell with his knot. 

He came with a rough shout, half howl and half begging. Razz smashed their pelvises together painfully as the knot locked them in place. Red wasn't sure if he was coming or just trying to encourage him, but his pussy was like a vice. Their souls, trapped between Razz's hand and Red's sternum, throbbed. Bluish red light shined onto Razz's face in a pattern of wedges caused by his fingers. His eyelights were as hazy as Red's, face flushed pleasantly. He groaned, his pussy squeezing again, and Red knew for sure that he was coming. 

As Red's release continued to pour into Razz, he collapsed on top of Red, panting heavily. Their souls, now trapped between their chests, slowly faded back into them, sated and warm. Red shifted to hold his alpha as comfortably as he could while he slowly filled the sack with his seed. Razz put a hand down over the belly. Could he feel something already.

"At least you're good for something," Razz sniffed, his attention on his belly, not Red.

"I'll be better!" Red insisted. It wasn't stated as forcefully as he felt, thanks to the exertion of his orgasm. 

"Right," Razz laughed and turned his sockets on Red. He finally gave him those nips, leaving a trail of red marks along his neck that left no question as to Red's status in the pack. He was Razz's. Satisfied, Red smiled and dozed while his body finished its business. 

He dreamt of small yips and fluffy tails.


End file.
